Gold Island
"It's every singing monster's dream to one day vacation on the glorious Gold Island. Only the most experienced (and well-fed) among them ever get the opportunity to join in its resounding anthem, which celebrates monsters and music of all kinds!" About is available for at level 4 for free, after purchasing Cold Island. Only Level 15 monsters from other islands may be placed on it. The Gold Island inhabits a different dimension from the 'home' islands, which is what enables the monsters to both inhabit their own native island as well as the Gold Island. A monster's species, and its name, is the same on both islands because it is the same monster. Selling a monster on any 'home' island will remove it from Gold Island as well. Indigenous Monsters Most monsters can be placed on the Gold Island once they reach level 15. These include: * Any Natural monster which is currently located on the Natural islands. * The Shugabush, when it is located on the Plant Island. * The Wubbox, as detailed on its own page. * The Seasonal Monsters. The excluded monsters are: * Ethereal monsters cannot be placed on the Gold Island in any circumstances, regardless of whether they are on the Ethereal Island or one of the Natural islands. * Monsters which are on the Shugabush Island cannot be placed on the Gold Island. This includes the Shugabush and all of the Natural Monsters which can reside there as well. The important factor in this case is the monster's location, not its type. The specific message given by the game is: "Because of conflicts in the interdimensional magic of Shugabush Island, this monster cannot be placed on Gold Island." Monsters which are in a Hotel Structure on their home island can also be placed on the Gold Island; even if they are in the Hotel and inactive, they will be active and performing on the Gold Island. When monsters are placed, they remain on their 'home' island still generating coins, unless they are placed into a Wubbox, in which case they are permanently removed from both the Gold Island and their home island. Monsters on Gold island do not generate coins on the island, nor do they require decorations or feeding. They just sing. Rocks and Trees Main Article: Obstacles There are no rocks and trees to clear on . Music The Gold Island song is available on iTunes for download. The melody of the Gold Island song is based on Johann Pachelbel's Canon in D. Going along with this theme, the main melody in the beginning section of the Gold Island song is in the key of D major. Castle Upgrades There is only one type of castle, the Crystal Castle, which has unlimited beds. Strategy Monsters do not earn Currency on Special Occasions As part of the Month of September (Anniversary Month), Gold Island has special party decorations * In 2014, It started on September 4, 2014 and has not ended or had a confirmed ending date yet. Notes * Gold Island was unlocked in the 1.1.0 update on November 27th 2012 *The Market cannot be accessed in , meaning it cannot be decorated or house structures. **However, the currency section of the market can be accessed by tapping the currency bars, but this is the only section that can be accessed. *Recently released monsters may be unable to be placed in the for a while, probably because their music is not integrated in the island's yet. *If you place a monster on Shugabush Island, it will not be on Gold Island if it was placed there already. *Golden depictions of the Fire Bush and the Dragoon Statue are noticeable as part of the gold island. *The Crystal Castle, like the Castle on the Shugabush Island, does not produce a bass sound. Category:Islands